1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for processing forms and inputting data. In particular, the present invention relates to a system for electronically creating, processing and storing forms and data.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed forms have long been used to simplify the task of gathering information by defining the fields for completion. Printed forms are commonly used in transactions where similar types of information are repeatedly required. For example, most businesses extensively use printed forms such as work orders, purchase orders, employment applications, sales forms, scheduling forms and customer information sheets. However, with the development of computers, printed forms now limit the speed and efficiency of data processing.
One problem associated with printed forms is the conversion of the relevant information on the forms to a format processible by a computer. In many instances, operators must read each printed form and manually input the information contained on that form using keyboards and similar input devices. Inputting such information involves a significant amount of labor and expense, and has forced many to seek cheaper labor sources by shipping original documents outside the United States for processing. The accuracy of the conversion process also presents correction problems that are time consuming as well as logistically troublesome.
Recently, the use of printed forms has increased tremendously which has created problems in producing, storing and processing the printed forms themselves. The cost for producing a form involves the costs for paper, a typesetter and printing. Additionally, the forms must be stored before and after use. In instances where several different forms are used, the task of keeping the forms available requires significant effort and the space for storing the forms is often substantial. It has also become physically difficult to handle the large number of forms as well as being relatively expensive. Forms typically must be transported to several different individuals before use of the form is complete. For example, with a purchase order there may be several intermediate steps where different individuals must approve the purchase by signing the purchase order before an item is actually ordered. Because of the large number of forms typically being sent within a company, the shipping and personnel costs can be large.
Another problem unresolved by the prior art is tracking forms to prevent loss. As noted above, a form typically will be received and sent by several individuals in the chain necessary to process that particular form. At every point where a form is received and forwarded, there is a potential for loss. When printed paper forms are used there is little or no protection against loss of the form in the processing stream.
While there have been attempts in the prior art to eliminate these problems, conventional electronic mail and form processing systems are not entirely successful. Electronic mail systems are limited because they do not provide fixed formats for the data and do not identify types of information or fields that should be input. Typically, electronic mail systems merely provide a free format for sending messages and other data to users of a computer network or system. Similarly, conventional form processing systems have a limited capability for sending and receiving data within a fixed scheme of fields and data types. Form processing systems also do not track the form in the processing stream and do not have the capability to prescribe form routing based on form type.
Therefore, there is a need for an automated system and method for creating and processing forms electronically which completely eliminates the need for paper forms.